Pirat
Pirats are enemies who appear in the Summertime. Appearance Pirats are light brown rats who dress as pirates, wearing handkerchiefs on their heads, black pants and no shirts. They also has a scimitar in their left hand and don't wear boots. They come from a Pirat Ship which spawns waves of them until destroyed. They have as much health as Spiders. Despite being rats, they are as big as the normal characters. As they are pirates, the Pirat Captain accompanies them. Pirat Captains have the same body shape as Pigs or Merms. Behavior The Pirats usually attack the Don't Starve world's coasts. They always attack either at the start of summer or the middle. Once they land, they will head away from their ship. When Pirats reach your area, which they also do, they will steal from any chests, fridges or drying racks they see. To make it worse, they also activate Chest Traps. This can cause Winter to suddenly start. It's worse, as they also steal the Breezy Vest and Winter Hat in the chest. If you aren't prepared, you will surely die. Normally, Pirats are neutral and only attack if you fight back. If you do fight one, another one will defend the Pirat will attack. However, the other ones will continue stealing the objects. However, if you attack the Pirat Captain, all Pirats in the area will attack. If the Pirat Captain is killed, they will retreat back to the Pirat Ship. When inside, you can destroy it and the ship will spawn back in 15 days. However, both the Pirats and the Pirat Captain will spawn out of the ship in 2 days after the Pirat Captain is killed. Unlike other humanoid creatures, these don't kite, so it's not good to attack them head on, as they can't be stun-locked either. Straying too far away from a Pirat you're attacking will lead to the Pirat using a pistol to shoot you. It will deal 30 damage to you but its bullets are very easy to dodge, as it only moves in a straight line. As Pirats (oddly) never have to sleep, it's almost impossible to attack them. When killed, they drop 2 Gold, the Flintlock Pistol and anything they stole. Strategies The best ways to deal with Pirats is by attacking them one at a a time. As only 4 normal Pirats can be out of the ship at a time, luring them away from each other and killing them is essential. Doing this strategy will keep the Pirats at bay. Another strategy is by destroying the Pirat Ship. If the Pirat Ship is attacked while the Pirat Captain is alive, five more Pirats will leave the ship and attack you. The best strategy for destroying the ship is using fire. Fire destroys it in almost 10 seconds. Another way to kill Pirats is by leading them to hostile enemies such as Tentacles, Merms or Spiders. They will make quick work of the Pirats and with little downsides. Leading them to Beefaloes in heat works even better. As Beefaloes are much stronger than Pirats, they can dispose of Pirats much quicker than the three choices above. It isn't advised that you lead them to Pigs as any Pirat the Pigs kill will have their food loot eaten. Traps work just as well as the choices above. Trivia *Its name is a pun on "pirate" and "rat". *Apparently, Pirats use the Flintlock Pistol. Despite that it does 70 damage, Pirats deal 30 damage with it. This may be that it would make battle impossible with Pirats if you tried to kite. *Very rarely, Pirat Ships may attack at the direct end of Spring. *If you are playing as Washy, Pirats will be hostile to you. Category:Enemies Category:Animalistic Arrival